Angel Slayer
by Keiko Isekai
Summary: As Kazumi Samazaki tries to live an ordinary life it becomes abrupt when a demon lord summons him to another world. What will happen to him, and what cause will he bring to the "Holy Church", and put it down for good. An isekai that follows the life of a perverted boy who proclaims to be the demon spawn of "Eligos". (translated English)
1. Chapter 1-10

Demonic People Don't Come From Other Worlds!?

Chapter 1 Boring Days

Narrator: It was a day like none other, a day that I would have never ever have believed. It was the day I became a demon lord!

Narrator: The bell rings, class starts as Ms. Soshu gives a lecture. As she does there is a kid a very noticeable and annoying person, he sits in the far right. His name, Kazumi Samazaki, Kazumi isn't a normal kid, he is a very dirty minded type of person. Kazumi is hated throughout the school, he is seen as a pervert who does anything he can to grope a women's boobs, even if it means his life. Kazumi isn't the type of person you'd get the first impression of as a perverted man, yet as a matter of fact he is quite the attractive type, he has black hair wide eyes and is slightly above average in terms of height, he is Fit, Good at sports, Good grades, and even has a beautiful immouto!. Yet unfortunately he lacks something, something every man should at least have.. that's decency, Kazumi lacks that of great deal. That's what makes him a good for nothing perverted freak who's obsessed by women body parts that his whole life revolves around that and nothing else for that matter. Who would ever even guess he would be the demon lord that would end Gods reign once and for all!

Kazumi Samazaki: grunts "this is boring when is school over!"

: "Samazaki San, please be quiet, we are taking a test!"

Kazumi Samazaki: "Hmph"

Narrator: as the bell rings a group of delinquents show up at Kazumi Samazaki's desk

Kouku: grins "hey Kazumi where's the money you owe us!?"

Kazumi Samazaki: "oh!, my bad guys I totally forgot"

Kouku: "It's fine, but is it alright if you go to the back of school at 3:40 there's a new game I want you to take a look at"

Kazumi Samazaki: "Mmh, I don't know I have to go home early today. But I'll try to make time"

Kouku: "Alright then"

Kazumi Samazaki: (so that's how it is?, you plan to pin me down, little did you guys know I'm quite experienced in fighting)

Narrator: twenty minutes pass Kazumi Samazaki walks towards the back of the school

Kazumi Samazaki: "so... what is it you guys want?"

Narrator: a group of delinquents approach Kazumi Samazaki

Kouku: "you do know what happens when you miss your payment right!?"

Kazumi Samazaki: sighs "I really didn't want to do this but, I guess it can't be helped"

Kouku: "huh!?"

Narrator: Kouku makes the first move throwing a right haymaker towards Kazumi Samazaki

Narrator: Kazumi blocks Kouku's haymaker and proceeds to throw a right uppercut at Kouku's stomach

Kouku: "Gaah!, get him!"

Narrator: a crowd of delinquents surround Kazumi Samazaki

Kazumi Samazaki: sighs "you just saw what happened right?, yet you still continue"

Narrator: Kazumi Samazaki does a wheel kick to one of Kouku's gangs and continues on with a side kick towards the other

Delinquents: "What the hell!?, you didn't tell us he can fight"

Kouku: "that doesn't matter its 8 against one get him!"

Narrator: one of the delinquents throws a leading cross towards Kazumi Samazaki in which he grabs his arms and breaks it

Sfx: Crack

Delinquent: "aaaaah my arm!"

Narrator: Kazumi Samazaki then continues by grabbing the delinquents broken elbow and throwing him against another delinquent, four other attack simultaneously, in which Kazumi Samazaki ducks down for a sweep kick, he then continues with a stomp towards the fallen bully, while the other 3 look in fear they retreat

Kouku: "retreat!"

Narrator: Kouku runs and then stops and turns around facing Kazumi Samazaki

Kouku: snarling "this isn't over"

Kazumi Samazaki: looks at bruised fist "This world is so boring, if only I were in another world with a harem."

Narrator: Kazumi Samazaki stares at the sky then proceeds to walk to the bus stop and looks at the schedule

Kazumi Samazaki: "Jeez, looks like I missed the last departure. I guess I'll have to walk home."

End of chapter 1 Boring days

Chapter 2 What did I get myself into!? (Part 1)

Kazumi Samazaki: damn it, looks like walking home is my only choice

Narrator: As I walk home I hear a feint voice call out to me Mysterious voice: "Release Your codex"

Kazumi Samazaki: "Who's there?"

Narrator: as I look behind me the dark aura and voice is gone, must've been in my head. That was what I though at the time who knew it would ever lead to what happens later!"

Narrator: After an hour of walking home I finally arrive in my house, the house that my parents left to me and my sister. Such greed led them to leave us behind with allowances every month to get by. If it weren't for the greed my family yearned for we would've been a complete family, they got what they deserved. Just a few years ago they took a plane trip to America and the plane crashes killing 14 people and leaving 58 injured/hospitalized. It may seem dark to think there death was for the best but I can't tell my younger sister that, at the moment I have to lie to her and tell her they are still on a long long long ass business trip.

Narrator: I turn the doorknob only to see my immouto giving me the most displeasing welcome home

Kami Samazaki: "Welcome back!, onii-chan!"

Narrator: As she says this she accidentally trips on the stair falling on top of me in the most perverted way

Kazumi Samazaki: "Arrggh, w-what's this?"

Narrator: as I say this following after I accidentally grab my little sister boobs!

Kami Samazaki: (Moans) "Aaahhh!"

Kazumi Samazaki: "I'm so sorry!"

Kami Samazaki: (embarrassed) "N-no, I should be the one to apologize"

Narrator: the room falls silent for a second than moments after Kami blushes and look at me

Kami Samazaki: "W-well how did my boobs feel?"

Kazumi Samazaki: (mind) shitt, what the hell do I say?, I don't want to be seen as a sis-con nor a pervert shittt!

Kazumi Samazaki: (nervous) "W-well they were pretty s-small and hard?"

Kazumi Samazaki: (mind) what the hell did I just say to my immouto!?

Kami Samazaki: (angry) "Baka, onii-chan!"

Narrator: my sister slaps me so hard I scream at the top of my lungs, for a little girl she hits harder than a bodybuilder

Kami Samazaki: "hmph" (looks away with crossed hands)

Kazumi Samazaki: "I'm hungry"

Narrator: I head to the kitchen, waiting for my sister to finish cooking

Kazumi Samazaki: "Wow!, the tonkotsu ramen (pork bone ramen) smells great!"

Kami Samazaki: "Right!, this was moms specialty back th-..."

Narrator: the room falls silent for a moment the atmosphere is heavy

Kami Samazaki: (sad) "O-onii-chan?"

Kazumi Samazaki: (nervous) "Y-yeah"

Kami Samazaki: "Our parents aren't coming back aren't they...?"

Narrator: I lower down my head in guilt, in guilt of lying to my sister for 3 years, in guilt I didn't tell her sooner

Kazumi Samazaki: (depressed) "No, no there not coming back..."

Narrator: In all honesty, I though for sure Kami would burst In tears

Narrator: Kami looks down then looks up at me with a smile

Kami Samazaki: (smiling) "Well where ever they are I'm pretty sure it's in a better place!"

Kazumi Samazaki: (Smiles back) "Yeah!"

End of chapter 2 (part 1)

Chapter 3  
Note: I really forgot where I left off it's been a while so I'll just start where I think I stopped, if it's wrong I'll fix later. Enjoy :)

Chapter 3 A NEW WORLD  
Narrator: Kazumi Samazaki falls a sleep, moments after he wakes up in a room of dark

Kazumi Samazaki: huh?, where am I?

?: Kazumi Samazaki

Kazumi Samazaki: how do you know my name, where am I?

Eligos: your in the astral world, a world I created

Silent

Kazumi Samazaki: uhh, what!?

Eligos: my name is Eligos, I am a demon, a knight, former commander of satans army, I was transported inside you. When you get into a misunderstanding hold out your hand in front and reach for the unreachable

Kazumi Samazaki: arrghh, this is so confusing

Eligos: it may seem very confusing right now but there's not enough time, I have to go back inside you. First you'll be transported to another world

Kazumi Samazaki: your kidding right!?

Eligos: I'm not... now (opens dark portal)

Narrator: Kazumi blinks his eyes and opens only to find himself falling

Kazumi Samazaki aaaaaaaahhhhh!, what the fuck Eligos!

Narrator: Kazumi falls into a castle

Kazumi Samazaki: argh, what is this, why am I not hurt (squeeze)

?: (moans) ahh!

Narrator: Kazumi is confused at what he's seeing right now l, as he his groping a beautiful blonde girl with blue eyes

Kazumi Samazaki: I am so sorry!

Note: I still haven't found the main heroines last name so just deal with first name for now

Alicia: h-hentai!

Narrator: moments after Kazumi gets knocked out

Kazumi Samazaki: where am I?

Alicia: your awake now...

Kazumi Samazaki: what am I doing here?

Alicia: honestly, you really don't remember what happened, you harassing me don't you?

Kazumi Samazaki: oh you mean when I groped you?

Alicia: what the hell is wrong with you, monster!

Alicia: Anyways, the academy director summoned you, follow me

Narrator: the prison cell door opens

Kazumi Samazaki: (walking with Alicia) so, what's your name

Alicia: and why should I tell a nobody like you that?

Kazumi Samazaki: (sighs) well I don't blame you

Alicia: why did you come from the ceiling, no, even better question, why were you peeking at me in the bath?

Kazumi Samazaki: I don't really know why happened I just woke up only to fall down from the sky

Alicia: well it doesn't matter, you'll be stoned anyway

Kazumi Samazaki (mind) hmm, what's stoned... oh wait isn't it that one thing they did in the Middle Ages, killing people in front of the town

Kazumi Samazaki: uhhh, I think you have a misunderstanding

Alicia: Urusai!

Alicia: were here.

Louise Ludendorff: well if it isn't the "beast of the bathroom"

Kazumi Samazaki: what a lame name, it looks like word got around

Alicia:(whispering) what are you doing?, bow down

Director: it's fine really, it's better to not

Alicia: but!?

Director: it's fine, fine!

Alicia: (stands up) if you say so your highness

Director: well anyways, let's get to business, may I ask your name young boy?

Kazumi Samazaki: Samazaki Kazumi, your high...ness

Director: Weird first name

Kazumi Samazaki: wait no!, where I'm from we address our last name first

Director: oh you mean, those in the Far East, as a matter of fact you do look like your from Eurasia

Kazumi Samazaki: (I'm guessing Eurasia is just like Traditional Japan, anyways I need to recuperate. Alright I'm in a different world, summoned by a demon lord that's inside of me, and...)

Director: How long do you plan to stare at my breast ?

Alicia: H-hentai!

Kazumi Samazaki: there as big as Alicia's

Alicia: bigger hentai! (Slaps Kazumi)

Kazumi Samazaki: oww!

Director: Silent!

Kazumi/Alicia: We are very sorry

Director: (clears throat) let's begin, Kazumi Samazaki... you are hearby sentenced to death by stoning!

Alicia: Hmph, serves you right.

Narrator: the room falls silent, Kazumi in shock

Kazumi Samazaki: Ma'am!

Alicia: Is that how you address the women who defeated the demon lord "Shokun!?"

Kazumi Samazaki: S-sorry your highness, but if I may could you please be generous enough to lower my sentence?!

Director: Hmmm, I do have something in mind... If you beat Alicia Windsor In a brawl I might consider painless death

Kazumi Samazaki: (mind) it's basically the same thing

Director: I'm kidding, but if you really intend to beat her. I will allow you to participate in the "War of Wisdom" coming up in 4 months

Alicia Windsor: but your highness (unsure)

Director: it's fine, I see great power in this kid

Chapter 3 part 2

Narrator: the room falls silent

Alicia Windsor: Fine with me!, I doubt this pervert has what it takes to wield a sword. Alright I accept your challenge Kazumi Samazaki

Kazumi Samazaki: shit, shit, shit, can I just take death please (mind)

Director: then it's settled, Kazumi Samazaki meet at arena b tomorrow at 12:00 in the afternoon. Now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting with the other school directors, Kazumi the knights will show you to your temporary room

Kazumi Samazaki: (shocked) Why the hell did this demon lord do this to me!? (Mind)

Knight: Alright, follow us

Narrator: Kazumi Samazaki follows two knights to his room

Knight: what were you thinking? Brawling with "holy princess of the imperial empire"?

Kazumi Samazaki: wa-wha princess!

Knight: smh I can't believe you didn't know, she's undefeated in this school making her an S rank knight, she is said to be evenly matched with the kings personal knight himself!

Kazumi Samazaki: I'm screwed aren't I?

Knight 2: ha, you should've just picked death, she will make sure you wish you were never born

Kazumi Samazaki: By the way what's Alicia's reputation in this school?

Knight 2: she holds the fifth spot in the academy, as a first year too

Kazumi Samazaki:(mind) I just realized this world is similar to my world, only in the Middle Ages, doesn't seem too strict though. I need to ask this demon lord "Eligos" a lot of questions when I get to my room

Knight: we're here, good luck tomorrow you'll need it haha!

Kazumi Samazaki: so this is my room, it's quite nice really

Narrator: Kazumi heads straight to his bed and lays down

Kazumi Samazaki: argh, what a hectic day!

Eligos: hey, kid!

Kazumi Samazaki: who's there?

Eligos: it's me, the demon who summoned you, I know you have many questions

Kazumi Samazaki: (disappointed) yeah no shit...

Eligos: well let's get started, My name is Eligos, I am a commander of Satans army. 4000 years ago, we were at war the the "holy empire" for 500 years we disputed in wars and disagreements until one day they made their move. I was the frontline commander, known as the "strongest to Lucifer" at one point I was his equal. One day during the battle in the "Garden of Eden" now destroyed, Zues, who was the "God of Thunder" killed many of my men, of course I knew this. My perception on wars are always accurate, yet I knew this was going to happen but I let my greed take over the best of me. Millions upon millions of my men were slaughtered by the palm of his hand. It became so bad I was dragged into the fight, it lasted 4 years of undisputed wars until I was at my last leg, I killed Zues "God of Thunder" and reclaimed the spot of commander. Just as I thought we had barely managed to win I was killed by a Gods Javelin it pierced my heart but I managed to escape in time to transfer myself to energy. For 3500 years I was searching for the right one "the prophet of prophecy"... you Kazumi Samazaki. The prophet said so, it was you who had what it takes to kill god.

Kazumi Samazaki: what the hell did I just hear right now?

Eligos: I will serve you master

Kazumi Samazaki: no, no, no, that's weird. The only people I ever wanted to be called masters were cute maids who would do anything for their masters

Eligos: (disappointment) Why did the prophet said you were the one?. Anyways I'm still regaining my powers, right now I'm at 10% strength at the moment I have very limited use of my power as a god but you as a human would suffice for now.

Kazumi Samazaki: so your saying I already have the knowledge of magic and power

Eligos: correct master

Kazumi Samazaki: stop calling me that!, just call me Kazumi

Eligos: As you wish

Kazumi Samazaki: stooopppp!... just Kazumi

Eligos: as you wish Kazumi

Eligos: well anyways I have to go ive already used to much mp (magic points)

Kazumi Samazaki: jeez, i feel like my brain is going to explode

Narrator: Kazumi let's out a deep sigh and closes his eyes

Kazumi Samazaki: (smiles) well, this is better than my world.

End of chapter 3 (part 2) A New World

Chapter 5 The Birth of a Black Raven

Narrator: Kazumi opens his eyes, and he looks at the clock in shock

11:55

Kazumi Samazaki: Shit!, I'm going to be late

Narrator: Kazumi Samazaki puts on his clothes and runs as fast as his legs can carry him towards the arena

Kazumi Samazaki: Where's arena b!?

Stranger: hey, it's the hentai who raped the princess

Kazumi Samazaki: (sighs) looks like they won't be much help

Narrator: moments after looking at the map which has a whole different language than what earth has, Kazumi is in grief. A girl approaches him, she seems to be wearing a witches hat and has purple hair

Witch: Do you wish to seek directions, young man?

Kazumi Samazaki: yes!, please

Witch: go straight than go left and then straight you should be there

Kazumi Samazaki: thank you so much (runs)

Kazumi Samazaki: whew, I barely made it

Alicia Windsor: looks like you decided your fate, Kazumi Samazaki

Kazumi Samazaki: well it wasn't what I intended to choose, but it looks like I don't have a choice dont I?

Alicia Windsor: (smiles) maybe not, but I hope your ready to die!

Kazumi Samazaki: (mind) hey knight, what the hell am I supposed to do?

Eligos: I've finished up charging up my energy you should be able to take care of her fairly easily

Kazumi Samazaki: how, I don't even know how to use a sword

Eligos: hold out your hand

Kazumi Samazaki: like this?

Kazumi Samazaki: what the hell!?

Sfx: whoosh, hurricane surrounds Kazumi, with a dark aura similar to seeing death itself

Crowd: woah, it that the beast of the bathroom, what tremendous power!

Eligos: now scream out "bring me power, Eligos!"

Kazumi Samazaki: (gulps) Bring me power, Eligos!

Narrator: a dark orb, looks as if it crushed Kazumi Samazaki explodes

Kazumi Samazaki: Raven storm!

Kazumi Samazaki: what the hell, for some reason I feel so much more powerful, with a millennial of experience. It's almost as if I am Eligos

Eligos: this is only 5% of my power right now, sorry I don't have enough right now

Alicia Windsor: (impressed) oh?, looks like you have some power. Hmph no worries, I'll end this quick

Crowd: although the hentai has power, he can't match up to the holy princess

Alicia Windsor: Holy Spirit, give me your blessing, dragons might!

Sfx: whoosh

Narrator: light showers upon Alicia as she brings forth her power

Alicia Windsor: With this holy sword entrusted by god I will slay down hentai demons like you

Alicia Windsor: Demon slayer!

Narrator: Alicia brings out her sword (designed as a claymore, the handle was gold with light emitting aura within the sword, a magical metal is within the blade to prevent breakage and wear)

Eligos: watch out for her thrust, she's rumored to kill even an angel with that power

Kazumi Samazaki: that strong!?

Alicia Windsor: farewell, Kazumi

Narrator: Kazumi unleashes his sword from its sheath (the katana had a design of matte black in the handle, with a magical element in the swords blade emitting a dark aura within the naked eye)

Kazumi Samazaki: Takemikazuchi!

Speaker: duel start!

End of chapter 5 part 1

Chapter 5 The Birth Of A Black Raven (part 2)

Sfx: whoosh

Narrator: both contestants charge at each other with speed that excels even sound itself

Narrator: both clash, with 2 different swords testing strength

Kazumi Samazaki: (steps back) I will pierce through god, with my might I will destroy everything in my path... Hilag lance!

Alicia Windsor: shit, I didn't know he could use even tier 6 magic

Alicia Windsor: protect me lord and savior... Mother Mary's graceful arms

Narrator: the lance pieces through and stabs Alicia Windsor

Crowd: (astonishment)

Alicia Windsor: (spits out blood) gah!

Kazumi Samazaki: fuck, I really killed a beautiful princess!

Alicia Windsor: (smiles) hmph I underestimated you (pulls out lance)

Kazumi Samazaki: looks like she has regeneration magic

Alicia Windsor: my turn, in hatred spewed through loss, I will avenge my lost ones... Spear of Tonbokiri!

Kazumi Samazaki: shit, I can't block such power

Narrator: Kazumi barely dodged the speed of light spear

Kazumi Samazaki: (shouts) hey, are you trying to kill me!?

Alicia Windsor: (shouts) I could ask you the same, hentai

Crowd: wow, such power clashing each other

Kazumi Samazaki: with speed, I will slash through my opponent... Spear of Achilles!

Alicia Windsor: (smiles) light won't work on a light user, baka

Kazumi Samazaki: we've tested each other's magic. Now let us test strength!

Alicia Windsor: (grins) fine, I hope your prepared to get blown to ashes!

Narrator: both clash once again, but without restrain Kazumi Samazaki throws out a feint thrust

Alicia Windsor: a feint!?

Kazumi Samazaki: (kicks Alicia Windsor in the stomach)

Alicia Windsor: gaah!, too late

Kazumi Samazaki: a clone!?

Alicia Windsor: behind you!

Kazumi Samazaki: never give yourself an opening, slash of smitherines!

Alicia Windsor: Hey!, I though you weren't supposed to use magic (complaining)

Kazumi Samazaki: (yelling) well you used it first

Alicia Windsor: oh, whatever (steps back to the other end of the arena)

Kazumi Samazaki: so that's how you play this out!

Kazumi Samazaki: fine then, "with my strongest I'll beat your strongest" (reference)

Crowd: (jaw dropping)

Narrator: whoosh, hurricane covers the arena, almost breaking the barrier

Kazumi Samazaki: (mind) this battle was over before it even started (Eligos ability- predicting battles)

Kazumi Samazaki: (holds sword right next to Alicia's neck)

Alicia Windsor: (astonished) how?

Narrator: Alicia Windsor gets on her knees

Alicia Windsor: how did I lose, I can't. No way!

Kazumi Samazaki: (holds out hand) a princess shouldn't make such a face (smiles)

Alicia Windsor: (mind) has Kazumi always been this attractive (blushes)

Narrator: Alicia, for the first time I fell for Kazumi

Alicia Windsor: (blushing) I don't want to touch your dirty hands

Kazumi Samazaki: (sad) uhh...

Alicia Windsor: (smiles)

Crowd: cheers

Narrator: hidden from the crowd is the director watching the whole fight, walks away

Director: This years tournament will be a sight to see, am I right?, Kazumi Samazaki

End of chapter 5 (part 2)

Chapter 6 the start of a new adventure

Narrator: Kazumi Samazaki heads on home

Kazumi Samazaki: I'm beat

Narrator: Kazumi lays down and sleeps, 17 hours pass Kazumi Samazaki overslept

Kazumi Samazaki: good morning Kami... oh yeah, I forgot I'm in a different world now

Narrator: Kazumi stares at the ceiling

Kazumi Samazaki: I just hope she's doing fine

Narrator: kazumi gets up and takes a shower and such

Kazumi Samazaki: I wonder, what will I be doing from here on out now that I'm free?

Narrator: moments after Kazumi hears a knock on the door

Kazumi Samazaki: come in, oh hey Alicia

Alicia Windsor: (blushing) I made to much, and I didn't want to waste food, these are just leftovers

Kazumi Samazaki: Alicia, you brought this for me?

Alicia Windsor: i-it's not like I made it for you or anything!

Narrator: Alicia brought pastries, that she baked especially for Kazumi

Kazumi Samazaki: it's good

Alicia Windsor: Really!?, A-anyways, you'll be going to Emaruke academy starting today, the director informed me to tell you. You'll be going to class A from here on out

Kazumi Samazaki: oh yeah, I heard class A is for the elite, like you. Why would I be there

Alicia Windsor: the director put you there after beating me in a duel. From here on out we're partners

Narrator: Kazumi Samazaki stares blank for a second

Kazumi Samazaki: when you say that, you sound cute Alicia-San

Alicia Windsor: (embarrassed) w-what are y-you saying hentai?

Kazumi Samazaki: anyways when does this "academy" start

Alicia Windsor: (looks at clock) we're late!

Narrator: Alicia grabs Kazumi and runs to school

Kazumi Samazaki: Walt I'm not finished

Narrator: Alicia drags Kazumi to school barely making it

Alicia Windsor: whew, if we were a second late. I didn't think we'd live to see another day

Narrator: all the students take there seat but Kazumi

: everyone!, we have a new student here today. His name is Kazumi Samazaki

Students: hey, that's the hentai, who beat Alicia in a brawl

Students: he looks handsome, dont you think?

Kazumi Samazaki: My name is Kazumi Samazaki, you may call me Kazumi, and I will take the number 1 spot in this school

Narrator: everyone falls silent

Students/teacher: (scream) whaaat!?

Teacher: ahem, Mr. Samazaki can you please sit (stares at an empty seat) next to Ms. Windsor

Students: what

Students: how dare he sits next to the sword princess of this school

Kazumi Samazaki: Boku wa Samazaki Kazumi desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu (smiles)

Alicia Windsor: (pouts) hmph

Kazumi Samazaki: uhhh

Teacher: let class begin, everyone

Kazumi Samazaki: Alicia made the teacher sound evil, but she's pretty nice. More importantly she has big racks

Teacher: but first announcements

Students: yes, finally I could provide for my family

Student: I could finally bring my dead father back

Teacher: in four months, we'll be having our annual "War of Wisdom" tournament. Winner wins wisdom of 8 tier magic and also gets 1 wish fulfilled

Kazumi Samazaki: (impressed) huh!?

End of chapter 6 The start of a new adventure

Chapter 7 War of Wisdom?

Teacher: Four months from now we will be having our annual tournament... "War of wisdom"

Narrator: the class goes dead silent, Kazumi eagerly waiting to hear more of what the teacher has to say

Teacher: "War of Wisdom" will consist of a group of 5, it has been officially announced that all the academy's including our will be participating. I am well aware that all of you have already known being told in the announcer, yet unfortunately we have a new student here who hasn't yet heard of such information

Class: (groans)

Kazumi Samazaki: (scratching head) hehe

Teacher: (ahem) While we maybe a school, full of brilliant and stunning students, we want to make such an event a free for all. Meaning all students in a group vs everyone else

Kazumi Samazaki: I felt like I heard such a term, free-for-all, isn't that in games where You fight off against other players?, oh whatever I have much more to worry about (mind)

Teacher: As everyone knows, we were once an academy that won every year, yet unfortunately 2 years ago we slowly hit a downfall in our statistics as a whole, many student transferred to different schools and such, we were once even called "The school for rejects"

Class: (everyone feeling disappointed)

Teacher: b-but that's going to change!, I mean we have brilliant students this year. Let's do our best everyone

Class: (still depressed)

Kazumi Samazaki: Wow, I didn't know this academy was that bad haha!

Alicia Windsor: Urusai!, Baka (hits Kazumi in the head)

Kazumi Samazaki: oww

Teacher: a-anyways not that we have gotten the announcements out of the way, let's us begin class. Blahblahblahblah

Narrator: hours pass by, of course because of Eligos knowledge and ability implemented into Kazumi Samazaki, he already know everything the teacher is saying he decides to fall asleep

Kazumi Samazaki: (snores)

Teacher: Can we have a volunteer show us aura magic?

Narrator: she looks around for volunteers, no one raises their hand even Alicia, reason? They are too insecure of what they're aura may bring whether weak or downright nonexistent

Teacher: Kazumi!

Kazumi Samazaki: ah

Teacher: can you please come up to the front of the class

Narrator: Kazumi walks over many people giving scorning looks at him for stating to be no.1 at the school. Even Alicia jealous, knows he has potential to do so, yet she rejects the hard truth

Kazumi Samazaki: (looks at the large class) jeez, this is kinda embarrassing. So what was it you wanted me to do

Teacher: can you please show us your aura?

Kazumi Samazaki: sure, I guess

Kazumi Samazaki: "Aura"

Sfx: whoosh, room shaking

Class: what's going on!?

Class: look it him

Alicia Windsor: (mind) I knew he was powerful, but this... this is the aura of a reaper of death

Teacher: please stoppp!

Kazumi Samazaki: oh sorry!, I was kind of embarrassed so I held back a little bit

Teacher: (adjust glasses) you did great Kazumi!, you may now go back to your seat

Narrator: as Kazumi walks back to his seat, classmates who once scorned him soon became jealous. Kazumi Samazaki realizes this and let's out a big sigh

Kazumi Samazaki: (sighs) this'll will be a fun year

Alicia Windsor: (stares at Kazumi with adverting eyes) that power right now?, was that a work of a demon

Kazumi Samazaki: this is bad!, did she caught on that I was a demon? (Mind)

Alicia Windsor: nevermind I doubt it is, I can sense your driving passion, and it's far away from destruction. If you really were the work of a demon, I would have to slay you here and now

Kazumi Samazaki: (gulps) hehe of course I'm not!

Kazumi Samazaki: (mind) god dammit I now made it obvious I am a demon

Narrator: 30 minutes pass and it is now lunch, the first years head out to the cafeteria while many of the third years head on to the nearby cafe, while others head out to where they usually go Kazumi and Alicia stay in class

Alicia Windsor: (blushes) h-hey Kazumi!

Kazumi Samazaki: huh?, yeah?

Alicia Windsor: (plays with hair) I was wondering if you would like to hang out at the rooftop with me?

Kazumi Samazaki: (mind) wait could this be like those novels where the main heroine is in love with the mc and feeds him in the rooftop! No I doubt it looks like she hates me as far as I know

Kazumi Samazaki: yeah, I guess

Alicia Windsor: (looks happy and surprised) really!?, I mean follow me

Narrator: as Kazumi follows Alicia up the stair up to the rooftop Alicia wearing a short skirt makes it visible for Kazumi to stare at her panties from the lower stairs he decides to stare like the pervert he is

Kazumi Samazaki: (mind) wow I just realized this but Alicia's ass is really big, but is very masculine, with good curves. Man if only I could grab it

Alicia Windsor: were here

Kazumi Samazaki: wow! This school is huge! It's almost as big as the kings castle

Alicia Windsor: (ahem) k-Kazumi, just like this morning I seemed to have made too much food and since I don't like wasting food, I wanted to give you my leftovers (blushing) o-of course it's not because I made this especially for you, don't get the wrong idea

Narrator: Kazumi not paying attention is surprised at how good Alicia Windsor can cook

Kazumi Samazaki: wow, you made this for me?

Alicia Windsor: (embarrassed) like I told you I didn-

Kazumi Samazaki: thank you, Alicia-San

Alicia Windsor: (fidgets around in embarrassment) y-your w-welcome

Kazumi Samazaki: well than, itadaki masu!

Alicia Windsor: (laughs) what did you just say!?

Kazumi Samazaki: (smiles) oh, back where I'm from we usually say this before we eat, as thanks

Alicia Windsor: oh, you mean those of the Far East

Kazumi Samazaki: (confused) yeah?

Narrator: Kazumi digs in, he has never had anything this delicious before his mom passed away

Kazumi Samazaki: oiishi!

Alicia Windsor: (happy) Really!?

Kazumi Samazaki: yeah, this is really good, how did you make things this delicious

Alicia Windsor: well my mother always said that food is one way to show your love for that one special person, my mom told me to make this dish for the person I love, and wish to marry

Narrator: Alicia Windsor says this without realizing she just confessed to Kazumi Samazaki

Kazumi Samazaki: (chokes)

Alicia Windsor: a-are you alright?!

Kazumi Samazaki: yeah, I'm fine but what did you just say Alicia?

Narrator: Alicia looks in confusion for a few second than realized what she just said

Alicia Windsor: (red) w-what are you saying!, Baka!

Kazumi Samazaki: (scared) Nothing, I didn't hear a thing

Kazumi Samazaki: (mind) did Alicia really just confessed to me?, no I doubt it, I mean she hates me. But for some leftovers it taste like she just made this

Narrator: Kazumi soon forgets what Alicia said, because he is distracted on how good the dish is.

Kazumi Samazaki: hey Alicia?

Alicia Windsor: (still embarrassed) w-what?!

Kazumi Samazaki: how did you manage to keep the food warm even after hours, it taste like it was just made right now

Alicia Windsor: (relieved) oh, that!, all you need to do is cast 1 tier spell. Any of the academy students know this, you need to cast a warmth spell with preservation into the food you wish to preserve. It could stay warm for a whole day, and could be well preserved for over a year

Kazumi Samazaki: that's amazing (mind) of course in games this would have been a overpower spell. I wonder how powerful people really are here compared to the rpg games I play

Narrator: Kazumi finishes, and closes the container

Kazumi Samazaki: I'm finished

Alicia Windsor: hmph, if your done give it back

Kazumi Samazaki: oh sorry, by the way Alicia

Alicia Windsor: (mind) I just realized that Kazumi Samazaki is the only person in this school that comfortably calls me by my first name, of course being the kings daughter people usually call me princess or "sword princess" but it's not like I'm annoyed or angry that he calls me by my first name (blushes) as a matter of fact I actually like it when he calls me by my first name

Kazumi Samazaki: hey?, Alicia?

Alicia Windsor: oh, sorry!

Kazumi Samazaki: can you tell me about reputation in this school?

End of chapter 7 "War of Wisdom"

(Note: I usually don't write this much per chapter but I feel as if I need to put a lot of information and descriptive things down in this chapter so you guys would get the story a little more better, because I believed the story might've been a little bit confusing due to Kazumi Samazaki literally just ending up in a different world without any explanation why for the first few chapter. Anyways I hope you guys weren't too bored during this chapter, and don't worry something exciting happens next chapter hope your ready:))

Chapter 8 Calm before storm

Alicia Windsor: (sighs) you really are hopeless. Alright, reputation in knight academy's are everything. Depending on the reputation you hold in the school will depend where your put in classes. Reputation can also be a benefit to you financially, you get 15 gold as an allowance a day being a B rank knight, and 25 gold a day for being an elite rank (A rank). Having high rep will mean you can get better rewards, and a better dorm. Right now I stand at the Elite rank but I still need a lot to work on to get to the top. At the moment you stand at B rank yet you can participate at the activities that Elite ranks are given, be grateful

Kazumi Samazaki: Thank you, Alicia-San

Alicia Windsor: (blushes) it's nothing Kazumi-kun

Narrator: hours pass and class is finally over

Sfx: bell rings

Kazumi Samazaki: (stretches) argh!, that was boring

Alicia Windsor: seems as if class was postponed a little bit (sighs)

Alicia Windsor: well, I'll see you tomorrow Kazumi, I have to attend the annual balled for the school

Kazumi Samazaki: alright!, I'll see you tomorrow Alicia

Narrator: both part ways and on the way back to Kazumi's dorm he sees something terrible happening

Slave owner: (slaps little girl) I told you 20 planks!, not 18

Little girl: there were only 18, I'm so sorry!

Slave owner: this is the last time you have messed up

Narrator: as he says this, he grabs a knife

Little girl: (screams)

Narrator: right before she was about to get stabbed Kazumi grabs the mans arm and rips his arm clean off

Slave owner: (screams) what the hell are you doing

Kazumi Samazaki: why were you hurting this little girl

Slave owner: "little girl?" Hahaha she's in debt and a slave, what gives her the right to be called "little girl"

Kazumi Samazaki: if you don't answer my question, (intimidates) I might as well kill your family!

Slave owner: please!

Kazumi Samazaki: last warning

Slave owner: alright, I bought her 3 months ago, she was being traded to slavery to pay off her families debt by holding the no.1 spot in this school, that's all I know really!

Kazumi Samazaki: (grinning/clenches fist) so that gives you the right to hurt her!?

Slave owner: eek

Kazumi Samazaki: get out before I change my mind!

Narrator: the slave owner runs as fasts as his legs can carry him, Kazumi turns back only to see an abused little girl, she had long purple hair, and looked like she was 13, and large boobs!

Little girl: t-thank you!

Kazumi Samazaki: are you alright?

Little girl: please call me Kohaku Hara!

Kazumi Samazaki: (mind) so this is the girl that holds the no.1 spot in this school, she also looks very pretty and fragile, hard to imagine she holds the no.1 spot

Kazumi Samazaki: y-your not from around here are you?

Kohaku Hara: N-no (embarrassed) my family comes from the Far East "Eurasia", we were in debt because we were framed for killing the emperor of the kingdom

Kazumi Samazaki:(grins teeth) (mind) why does bad things have to happen to such a little girl

Kohaku Hara: um, are you alright?

Kazumi Samazaki: huh?, y-yeah, what do you say?

Kohaku Hara: huh?

Kazumi Samazaki: why not stay over my place for today and we can find you a place to stay tomorrow, I'll whip you up to tonkotsu ramen!

Kohaku Hara: (smiles) thank you!

End of chapter 8 Calm before storm (part 1)

Chapter 8 Calm before storm (part 2)

Narrator: as Kohaku Hara and Kazumi Samazaki head home Kohaku Hara as Kazumi Samazaki a question

Kohaku Hara: umm?

Kazumi Samazaki: hmm, yeah what is it Hara-san?

Kohaku Hara: I'm sorry if I'm being offensive but I've never seen you in this school before who are you?

Kazumi Samazaki: well for starters my name is Kazumi Samazaki, I am 15, first year, B rank and attends the same class as Alicia Windsor

Kohaku Hara: wait you know Alicia Windsor?!

Kazumi Samazaki: oh, yeah, we are friends, why?

Kohaku Hara: (smiles and fidgets) its because I envy Miss Alicia

Kazumi Samazaki: huh really, she told me that you don't like her?

Kohaku Hara: really!?, i never said that?!

Kazumi Samazaki: I don't know he reason why, but I think you guys should clear the misunderstanding and become friends

Kohaku Hara: but that's not easy!

Kazumi Samazaki: well you are the no.1 spot in this school, you could do anything hehe

Kohaku Hara: (blushes) thank you

Kazumi Samazaki: well it looks like we're home, shitt I just realized we don't have ingredients better yet food to make

Kohaku Hara: umm, there's a nearby school grocery shop that's a few blocks away

Kazumi Samazaki: thank you

Narrator: the two head to the store

Kohaku Hara: wow!, these are on sale

Kazumi Samazaki: (smiles) (mind) seems she still acts like a child even through all she's been through

Kohaku Hara: wait 2 for 1!?

Kazumi Samazaki: is there anything you want Kohaku?

Kohaku Hara: i-it's fine I'll pay

Kazumi Samazaki: no no I can't accept that

Kohaku Hara: in that case

Narrator: as she says this she points at a pricey pudding

Kazumi Samazaki: this?

Kohaku Hara: (embarrassed) y-yeah

Kazumi Samazaki: no need to be embarrassed it's fine I'll pay for it

Kohaku Hara: (smiles) thank you so much!

Kazumi Samazaki: (lets out a big smile) after all she's been through i at least want to make her to be happy even if it's for a minute

Narrator: the two finish shopping and head out home

Kazumi Samazaki: what was I supposed to make again?, oh that's right Tonkotsu!

Kohaku Hara: if i may, whats tonkotsu ramen?

Kazumi Samazaki: oh, it's a special me and my sister always made on special days, and since your free from those guys I wanted to make something special

Kohaku Hara: y-you dont have too!

Kazumi Samazaki: it's fine, I'm doing this for my own sake, plus the shopping we did would have been for nothing

Narrator: as Kazumi Samazaki preps the ingredients, Kohaku Hara sharpens 2 of her short bladed katanas

Kazumi Samazaki: your a dual wielder?

Kohaku Hara: yeah, it was my families specialty

Kazumi Samazaki: wow, your lucky

Kohaku Hara: (embarrassed) b-but of course it takes practice to get good, I'm pretty sure if you practice enough you could be even better!

Kazumi Samazaki: your very kind Kohaku Hara (pats her head)

Kohaku Hara: (embarrassed) squeals

Well I need to start cooking be right back!

Kohaku Hara: (mind) no one has ever patted my head (touches head and blushes)

Narrator: an hour passes and Kazumi Samazaki has just finished

Kazumi Samazaki: it's done!

Narrator: Kohaku Hara head out to the kitchen where Kazumi Samazaki was cooking

Kohaku Hara: it smells good!

Kazumi Samazaki: right, this is the only dish I'm confident about (reference)

Narrator: the two sit down

Both: Itadaki-masu

Kazumi Samazaki: Wait are you from?

Kohaku Hara: oh that, that's what we all say in the East before eating, seems like your from the East too

Kazumi Samazaki: (nervous) yeah, something like that

Kazumi Samazaki: well let's dig In!

Narrator: the two begin eating

Kohaku Hara: this is so good!

Kazumi Samazaki: (smiles)

Narrator: a few minutes after the two finish

Both: go chi so sama desh ta

Narrator: the both looks at each other and smiles

End of chapter 8 Calm before the storm (part 2)

Chapter 9 The start of a new harem?

Narrator: hours pass by as they talk, Kazumi Samazaki looks at the clock

Kazumi Samazaki: looks like we'll be late if we stay up longer, let's go to sleep

Kohaku Hara: oh, right

Kazumi Samazaki: You could sleep in the bed, I'll sleep in the floor

Narrator: as Kazumi says this, Kohaku tugs on Kazumi's sleeve

Kohaku Hara: (blushes)

Kazumi Samazaki: (mind) I forgot, she's still probably still scared about what happened earlier

Kazumi Samazaki: alright (sighs) I'll sleep with you

Kohaku Hara: (smiles)

Narrator: the two lay down in the bed

Kazumi Samazaki: (mind) this is not weird, this is not weird!, she's like a sister to me right?,

Narrator: Kohaku let's out a tear as she falls asleep

Kohaku Hara: mommy, daddy

Kazumi Samazaki: (wipes tears) i shouldn't be thinking about that now

Narrator: 8 hours pass by and Kazumi wakes up first

Kazumi Samazaki: (squeezes) huh?, whats this feeling (squeeze)

Narrator: right after Kohaku Hara wakes up

Kohaku Hara: huh!?

Narrator: as she says this she sees Kazumi groping her boobs

Kohaku Hara: (freaks out) ahhhhh

Sfx: Slap

Narrator: the two get ready for school

Kazumi Samazaki: h-hey, sorry about this morning

Kohaku Hara: hmph!

Kazumi Samazaki: (sighs) well that's to be expected

Narrator: the two walk together in school, soon after a group of A rank students approaches them

Students: (smirking) so this is the kid who beated the "Sword Princess"

Students: (laughs)

Kohaku Hara: what business do you have here!?

Students: huh!?, if you didn't know I'm the student that holds the 20th spot at this school, (shoves) a little kid such as yourself should get involved in grown up business

Kazumi Samazaki: (glares at Kohaku Hara who then gives the signal)

Kazumi Samazaki: "Bring me power... Eligos!"

Kohaku Hara: "With this power I will smite everything that comes my way... Hurricane Lightning!"

Kazumi Samazaki: that chant doesn't fit her character

Student: how dare you raise a sword to my face, this will be the end for both of you

Student: get him

Narrator: both start charging after the students, one by one they get defeated by the monsterous strength both sword users carry

Students: we can't beat them

Student: tck, useless!, guess I'll have to kill them myself

Student: "fire maiden!"

Kohaku Hara: be careful of his Phoenix fire

Kazumi Samazaki: already seem through it!

Kohaku Hara: how!?

Kazumi Samazaki: "I will devour your soul until you have been erased from existence... Masumune's might!"

Student: huh, what is this!?

Narrator: he soon faints

Kazumi Samazaki: your lucky your defense is high, or you would've been killed!

Kohaku Hara: are you alright, Kazumi-Kun

Kazumi Samazaki: this is a piece of cake, don't worry Kohaku-San!

Kohaku Hara: (blushes) alright

Narrator: the two walk together until they part ways to there classes

Kazumi Samazaki: well, I'll see you again tonight Kohaku Hara!

Kohaku Hara: thank you for walking me to my classroom

Narrator: the two part ways to their class

Alicia Windsor: jeez, I've been trying to look for you all morning, where were you!? (Mad)

Kazumi Samazaki: oh sorry I had to deal with some delinquents

Alicia Windsor: (checks on Kazumi) are you alright, does it hurt!?

Kazumi Samazaki: I'm fine!, but I'm glad

Alicia Windsor: why!?

Kazumi Samazaki: it looks like you care about me Alicia-San

Alicia Windsor: (embarrassed) w-what are you talking about, baka!

Kazumi Samazaki: hehe, seems your back to your usual self

Teacher: everyone let's take out seats

End of chapter 9 The start of a new harem?

Chapter 10 The new student

Kazumi Samazaki: (groans) we got class again

Alicia Windsor: Urusai (whispers)

Teacher: today we have a new student joining us today

Students: is that

Students: that's the no.1 spot in our school... Kohaku Hara!

Kohaku Hara: (embarrassed) boku wa Hara Kohaku desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu! (bows head)

Kazumi Samazaki: (surprised) oh, hey Kohaku!

Students: (angry) how daw you say her by her first name!

Kazumi Samazaki: (embarrassed) heheh

Kohaku Hara: Kazumi Samazaki!

Teacher: oh that's great you could sit next to Kazumi!

Kohaku Hara: really!?

Teacher: (winks eye)

Kohaku Hara: (smiles)

Narrator: as Kohaku Hara walks up the stairs next to Alicia Windsor and Kazumi Samazaki Alicia Windsor get angry

Kazumi Samazaki: what's wrong Alicia-San?

Alicia Windsor: (pouts) nothing!

Kohaku Hara: oh, Alicia-San!

Alicia Windsor: (surprised) (mind) how did she know my name!?

Alicia Windsor: m-morning

Kohaku Hara: (smiles) good morning Alicia-San

Narrator: Kohaku Hara sits down right next to Kazumi Samazaki and the teacher starts the lesson

Teacher: as you know minne san, the "War of Wisdom" has been updated, fortunately Kohaku Hara will be participating in the upcoming event

Students: (cheer) finally!, we have a chance at winning!

Teacher: yet, we have yet to find a group that meets her requirements. Well that's it students let's begin the lesson

Narrator: hours pass and lunch starts

Student: hey Kohaku Hara, please join our group

Other Student: hey Kohaku Hara, will you please join

Kazumi Samazaki: (glares at them)

Students: tck, transfer student

Kazumi Samazaki: are you alright?

Kohaku Hara: (sighs) I bothers me that people ask in great number to join there group

Kami Samazaki: (jealous) well your lucky, how about you Alicia, do they ask you

Alicia Windsor: (shock and embarrassed) o-of course they ask me, after all I'm in the elite tier after all hahahahahaha

Kazumi Samazaki & Kohaku Hara: (sweat tear) so they don't

Kazumi Samazaki: well whatever, I'm starving let's go to the rooftop!

Alicia Windsor again!, if we keep going they might catch on that we're more than just strangers!

Kazumi Samazaki: of course!, we're partners!

Alicia Windsor: (embarrassed) p-partners!?

Kohaku Hara: I haven't been to the rooftop, I just transferred, please Kazumi Samazaki can we go!?

Kazumi Samazaki: (mind) that's right she attended the academy but never showed up for class because she was doing slave work

Kohaku Hara: (embarrassed) u-umm, Kazumi if you keep staring at me like that!

Narrator: as Kazumi was in deep thought he wasn't aware that he'd been staring at Kohaku Hara's boobs for a while now

Alicia Windsor: (angry) first you stare at mines, than the directors, but now... you stare at a little girls boobs!, lolicon!

Kazumi Samazaki: s-sorry

Kohaku Hara: (nervous) w-well I don't mind I-if it's you sempai!

Kazumi Samazaki: really!?

Alicia Windsor: lolicon!

Kazumi Samazaki: anyways, please Alicia-san can we please go to the rooftop

Alicia Windsor: (Sighs) I'm not your mother why are you asking, but yeah I guess, let's go

Kazumi & Kohaku: (cheers)

Narrator: as the two girls are walking up the stairs to the rooftop, Kazumi slips behind them and vigorously stares at each of there panties

Kazumi Samazaki: (mind) nice pick Alicia there white!, And although your still developing you've got a nice ass Kohaku, nice pick for wearing purple, it matches with your natural hair color too!

Kazumi Samazaki: (sighs in relief) I'm glad I'm friends with such pretty girls!

Alicia & Kohaku: (shock/embarrassed)

Narrator: as they finish walking up the stairs and onto the rooftop one of them ask Kazumi a question

Alicia Windsor: (serious attitude) hey Kazumi?

Kazumi Samazaki: yeah Alicia-san?

Alicia Windsor: by any chance... are you a demon!?

Kazumi Samazaki: (mind) shit, have they caught on to me. This is bad, gotta say something quick

Kazumi Samazaki: (nervous) n-no

Alicia Windsor: because when we were brawling you were using a lost art, Dark magic!. Only demons can perform just a complicated trope of magic

Narrator: as she says this she stares at Kazumi Samazaki's eyes seriously as Kazumi tries to avoid eye contact as much as possible

Kazumi Samazaki: (sweating/mind) this is bad!

End of chapter 10 The new student


	2. Chapter 11-19

Chapter 10 And I believed in you!

Kohaku Hara: no he's not!

Narrator: the group falls silent as Kohaku Hara stares seriously at Alicia Windsor

Kazumi Samazaki: Kohaku-san...

Kohaku Hara: no, he's not, he saved my life and didn't ask for anything in return. He also treated me as a normal human being even through all the things I've been through

Kazumi Samazaki: that's not really-

Kohaku Hara: he's the best partner I could ever have, he would never become a demon!

Narrator: as Kohaku Hara finishes she realized the she said he's the best partner for her right next to him

Kohaku Hara: (embarrassed) hoouu!

Alicia Windsor: (relief) well if you say so... alright I'll believe you Kohaku Hara. As for you Kazumi (slaps his head) what are you going to say to a girl that confessed to you

Kazumi Samazaki: huh?

Kohaku Hara: (blushing) t-that's not it!

Alicia Windsor & Kazumi Samazaki: (laughs)

Kohaku Hara: (embarrassed) it's not funny!

Kazumi Samazaki: (claps hand) well now that this is over with, I'm starving, did you bring food Alicia-san?

Alicia Windsor: huh? I thought you brought food!?

Kazumi Samazaki: (disappointed) and you thought I could cook?...

Kohaku Hara: (fidgeting) umm, Kazumi-kun, while you were sleeping next to me I woke up first and made us food for school. Of course I made some for you too Alicia-san!

Alicia Windsor: (angry) k-Kazumi, c-can you please explain this!

Kazumi Samazaki: I-it's not wut you think, I-I offered her to sleep in my bed but she wanted me to sleep next to her!

Kohaku Hara: (embarrassed) Kazumiii!

Alicia Windsor: so you slept with Kazumi before I did!?

Kazumi Samazaki: wait you want to sleep next to me!?

Alicia Windsor: N-no, it's only because I need to make sure you don't do lewd things to Kohaku-san!

Kohaku Hara: u-umm, aren't we going to eat?

Alicia Windsor & Kazumi Samazaki: that's right!

Narrator: Out of nowhere they hear a very loud explosion coming from outside the school

Kazumi Samazaki: what was that!?

Alicia Windsor: this is bad

End of chapter 10 And I believed in you!

Chapter 11 The Fallen Strikes

Alicia Windsor: (scares) this is bad!

Narrator: Alicia Windsor is shaking in fear as she witnesses one of the most deadliest cults that match with the Noble Knight Noshiro

Kazumi Samazaki: what's going on?

Director: you guys stand back Kazumi, follow me!

Narrator: the director and Kazumi Samazaki dashes forth towards the enemy breaking the barrier of the school

Kazumi Samazaki: D-director!, why did you ask me to come, surely Kohaku would suffice better than me!

Director: to gain intel

Kazumi Samazaki: oh who?

Director: on you

Narrator: they have reached there destination there they see over 200 Fallen attacking the walls of the school

Director: here we go!

Kazumi Samazaki: right!

Director: "I will kill many, many will befall before me, as I am death!"

Kazumi Samazaki: "Bring me power... Eligos"

Director: hit the left flank with your strongest!, I'll get the right flank

Director: Destroy all... Gamma ray!

Kazumi Samazaki: Murderous intent is what keeps me going, I will destroy all, I will burn all... Diemension -1!

Narrator: explosions the power of destroying a city befalls before the Fallen

Fallen: Screech!

Fallen King: Amazing, I'm very impressed!

Director: stay on your guard!

Narrator: Kazumi brings out his sword and slashes toward The Fallen King, who then catches his blade

Fallen King: Pathetic!

Kazumi Samazaki: (surprised) huh!?

Sfx: Gash!

Kazumi Samazaki: gaah!

Narrator: Fallen King stabs Kazumi in the heart and continues stabbing him

Kazumi Samazaki: (dying/mind) is this it for me?, my whole life gone from this thing, ha. I didn't even get the chance to lose my virginity to Alicia. Oh well

Eligos: Resurrect!

Kazumi Samazaki: (opens eyes) no it's not!

Eligos: I've managed to get you up 4% higher in CP!

Kazumi Samazaki: Thanks Eligos!

Narrator: Kazumi pulls the sword from his chest out

Fallen King: I-Impossible!?

Kazumi Samazaki: There's one thing you will never do... and that's killing me before I confess to Alicia!

Narrator: Kazumi dashes forth Fallen King

Fallen King: Whatever, this will be your last fight. I'll make it worth while don't worry

Sfx: cling

Narrator: 2 metal blades clash onto one another, over and over again

Fallen King: I'm surprised you tanked my hits pretty well

Kazumi Samazaki: (panting) not too bad yourself, but this is where it all ends!

Kazumi Samazaki: "Please lend me your strength and power, for I am a believer of Satan!... Satanic Might!"

Fallen King: (surprised) I-Impossible!, this is 7 tier magic!?...such power coming from a human!

Kazumi Samazaki: I'm not a human!... I am Kazumi Samazaki, as for I am a Demon Lord!

Sfx: whoosh

Narrator: the air fills in dark as Kazumi Samazaki finishes his chant

Kazumi Samazaki: (clap) Begone

Narrator: every element known ever falls upon Fallen King one by one, each sharing there own strengths, killing him slowly by each element falling upon him!

Fallen King: aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

Director: it's confirmed, this kid is non other than... my dear son!

Eligos: It's been a while your majesty

Director: not looking to shabby yourself, Eligos

End of chapter 11

Chapter 12 A blue birds nest

Louise Ludendorff (director): anyways, how has my son, Kazumi Samazaki been?

Eligos: (sighs) can't believe this is your son...

Louise Ludendorff: let me guess, he's a perverted kid who thinks only of his pleasures!

Eligos: as sad as it is to say this, is this kid really the "Prophet Of Prophecy?"

Louise Ludendorff: It seems he is, i dont know how but one day he was dropped in the orphanage when he was still a baby. No one knows who is parents were nor what there conditions were, but the reason I took him in was because the second I saw through him I knew he was our saviour, our prophecy!

Eligos: well you don't have to tell me your whole life story, anyways does he know yet, that he's adopted and his sister really isn't his sibling?

Louise Ludendorff: he's a naive kid, what makes you think he could know who is sister is by a mere thought

Eligos: (laughs) your right!, well it won't be long till he finds out who he really is and how much he had been deceived

Louise Ludendorff: hmph, I'm done here

Eligos: wait!

Louise Ludendorff: (smile) take care of my dear Kazumi!

Eligos: y-yes!, after all you have done so much for us that this isn't even enough to repay our debt

Louise Ludendorff: you don't need to pay me back, just make sure he doesn't get hurt like just know

Eligos: yes, former master!

Narrator: hours pass and Kazumi wakes up in a nurse room just below the 15 floor of the school

Kazumi Samazaki: (rubs head) w-what happened?

Alicia Windsor & Kohaku Hara: Kazumi!

Narrator: both the girls hug Kazumi as he is bring to a confusion to what had happened

Alicia Windsor: (crying) I'm so glad your okay!

Kohaku Hara: (crying) we thought you were gonna die!

Kazumi Samazaki: wasn't it just afternoon?, why is the sun setting?

Alicia Windsor: (wipes tears) jeez, you really are inconsiderate aren't you

Kohaku Hara: (pout) we had been by your side ever since you were brought here!

Kazumi Samazaki: really!?, words cannot describe how much I appreciate it you all!

Alicia Windsor: enough of that, what happened out there?, and how did you manage to defeat a Fallen King?

Kazumi Samazaki: (scratches head) I really don't remember what happened at all after I was stabbed

Alicia Windsor: nothing at all!?

Kazumi Samazaki: to be honest I thought I was gonna die before I get the chance to ask you out on a date

Alicia Windsor: (blushing) d-date!?, why are you taking about that now aho!

Kazumi Samazaki: sorry, by the way what happened after I was brought here

Alicia Windsor: The director carried you here, you were put into the E.R, and for a second you had no pulse but then the director used 9 tier magic "resurrection" it drained most of her MP so she's resting right now, but who knew the director was capable of 9 tier magic, well that's the director for you. I'm just glad your fine

Kohaku Hara: Kazumi, how are your wounds!?, do you hurt?

Narrator: Kazumi checks his chest to see any wounds and he is shocked

Alicia Windsor: no way!?

Kohaku Hara: who knew your capable of regeneration that quick Kazumi-kun

Kazumi Samazaki: I'm just as surprised as you are!

Alicia Windsor: Anyways, you need rest Kazumi there holding a tryout for the tournament tomorrow and you need plenty of rest, so stay here for tonight, okay?

Kazumi Samazaki: nobody told me about this!

Kohaku Hara: well we thought that we'd surprise you...

Kazumi Samazaki: that's just being inconsiderate!, (yawns) well anyways I'm tired I'll see you all at the front gate tomorrow

Alicia Windsor & Kohaku Hara: have a good nights rest, Kazumi

Kazumi Samazaki: (yawns) you too

End of chapter 12 The blue birds nest

Chapter 13 Tryouts (part 1)

Narrator: 10 hours pass and Kazumi overslept so Alicia comes to visit him in the hospital to check him

Alicia Windsor: hey idiot!, we're late for school hurry up and wake up!

Kazumi Samazaki: (groaning) 5 more minutes

Alicia Windsor: alright, alright but after 5 min you better wake up!

Kazumi Samazaki: (groans)

Narrator: 5 minutes pass and Kazumi is in the deep sleep

Alicia Windsor: (slaps Kazumi) wake up!

Narrator: Kazumi accidentally grabs on Alicia's breast, thinking it was an alarm clock

Alicia Windsor: (moans) what are you d-doing hentai!

Narrator: just as Kazumi opens his eyes he realized that he was groping Alicia's boobs longer than ever before

Alicia Windsor: (embarrassed) I-if you don't stop!...

Narrator: Kazumi jumps out of the bed and bows down in the floor with superhuman speed

Kazumi Samazaki: I am so sorry

Alicia Windsor: (embarrassed) hentai!

Sfx: slap

Narrator: as Kazumi changes Alicia can't stand not watching at Kazumi while he changes, she is very eager to see how his body looks like. As soon as she takes a peek she sees a large scar in his back and gets really worried

Alicia Windsor: (mind) I wonder how did that happen?, what gave you that terrible scar?

Narrator: Alicia sees the scar in Kazumi's back that reaches from his back shoulder down to his lower back it was a very deep slash that looked like he had been slash by and axe

Alicia Windsor: (grabs chest) Kazumi...

Kazumi Samazaki: (opens door) sorry, did I keep you long?

Alicia Windsor: Not at all, let's go!

Narrator: Kazumi and Alicia walk together to the academies tryout arena to meet up with Kohaku Hara, on the way Alicia ask Kazumi a question

Alicia Windsor: (shy) h-hey, Kazumi?

Kazumi Samazaki: yeah?...

Alicia Windsor: this is just a question but why do you have that big scar on your back?

Kazumi Samazaki: (shocked) oh, this?, I got this when I was 10

Alicia Windsor: do you know who did this to you?

Kazumi Samazaki: jeez, well whatever, 5 years ago I was walking with my sister, we were going to see a movie that we had been eager to watch since it came out in our states. After walking a couple blocks, a group of thugs try threatening us for money. When my sister refused and said that she'd been saving it for 3 months the group gives a person in the group a knife and nods his head. Just when he was about to slash her I jumped in, it must have put me in a shock because once I was cut I couldnt remember a thing that happened when I jumped in to sacrifice myself for my little sister

Alicia Windsor: (grabs her shoulder)

Kazumi Samazaki: w-well it was a long time ago, so it doesn't matter much to me. Yet it sucks that I'll have to live with this ugly scar for my life hehe

Alicia Windsor: (mind) looking back at it, I feel very guilty that I treated him like trash in the beginning I should have heard him out and-

Kazumi Samazaki: we're here!, finally

Narrator: right before Kazumi's eyes are a very large stack of contenders all participating in the tryouts

Kazumi Samazaki: hey!, Kohaku!

Kohaku Hara: good morning senpai, Alicia-san!

Kazumi Samazaki: good morning

Alicia Windsor: (jealous) since when did Kohaku call Kazumi her best friend?

Kazumi Samazaki: are you alright Alicia?

Alicia Windsor: (looks away) hmph!

Speaker: welcome students to the tryouts for "War of Wisdom" I am your host Shuri!

Crowd: isn't that the beautiful girl that won 3 place 2 years ago

Crowd: if only we were dating!

?: (angry) tck, it's that kid! (Looks at Kazumi)

Maid: is everything alright Matthew sama?

Matthew Lemporuge: yes, don't worry Ms. Kishiku

Maid: please I'm just a maid, I don't deserve to-

Matthew Lemporuge: (flirts) please, I would like to call you Kishiku-san

Maid: (blushes) I-if you wan-

Kazumi Samazaki: I just felt a chill just now

Speaker (shuri): we will be starting our tryouts in 45 minutes please everyone get ready until then, well we will see you again in 45 minutes!

Kohaku Hara: (stomach growls)

Alicia Windsor: (smiles) looks like we should get something to eat

Kohaku Hara: (smiles)

Narrator: the group of 3 enter in a cafe, there they see a foreign girl who looks like she is from Japan

Kazumi Samazaki: (mind) could it be, she was from my world?!

End of chapter 13 tryouts (part 1)

Chapter 13 tryouts (part 2)

Alicia Windsor: H-hey Kazumi?, i dont think the girl likes you staring at her

?: huh!?, what do you want?

Kazumi Samazaki: oh, sorry I was just-

Tohaku Takamura: well whatever!, (calling out to waiter) hey, this kids paying

Waiter: coming right up, whats is it you want ordered ma'amill get your most expensive drink here

Waiter: your drink will be ready shortly ma'am

Kazumi Samazaki: (confused) umm

Tohaku Takamura: oh yeah where are my manners haha

Kazumi Samazaki: (mind) like you have any!?

Tohaku Takamura: my name is Tohaku Takamura, and I come from the East, Eurasia I attended... oh wait you go to the same school too! Second year?

Kazumi Samazaki: actually first year

Tohaku Takamura: oh no wonder, hey you look like that perverted kid grabbed the sword princesses-

Alicia Windsor: stop!, (embarrassed)

Tohaku Takamura: Alicichi (nickname) how long has it been since we seen each other

Alicia Windsor: wait Tohakun!?(nickname)

Kazumi & Kohaku: what embarrassing nicknames!

Speaker: Minne-san tryouts start in five minutes get ready!

Alicia Windsor: long time no see Tohakun, but we have to go I hope to see you soon

Tohaku Takamura: so your doing tryouts too huh, did you know that you guys have to fight as an individual in the contest... well it won't matter since I'll be taking the spot, see you there haha

Narrator: Kazumi's group walks back to the arena where they are all get different locations where the tryout are being held

Kohaku Hara: it looks like we are going to be separated, well Kazumi-kun, Alicia-san let's meet back when we are done

Kazumi Samazaki: it's a promise!

Alicia Windsor: you better make the selection Kazumi!

Kazumi Samazaki: (chuckles) thanks Alicia-san

Alicia Windsor: well that, it's also a promise!

Narrator: the three depart and head to different locations

Speaker: as all of you know, you all have to brawl with your selected opponent, the last 100 in each location of the arena will make selection, so do your best everyone!

Narrator: in Kohaku Hara's side Kohaku is picked first, shes is up against the no.15 spot of Tecyune academy Marquises Lozenge

Speaker: first up for Arena area 1 is the the lightning flash, Kohaku Hara!, her opponent is none other than the son of duke marquises lozenge!, these two will be our first contestants, let's see how they fare against each other! Get ready!... Start!

Kohaku Hara: (pulls out dual wielded katana)

Marquises Lozenge: (pulls out Axe) finally!, a chance to make my father proud, I will defeat you Kohaku!

End of chapter 13 (part 2) tryouts

Chapter 14 why must I try!?

Marquises Lozenge: Switchblade rainfall

Kohaku Hara: 4 tier magic, what does he plan on doing!?

Kohaku Hara: Thunder wall

Sfx: krackle pop

Kohaku Hara: it went through!?

Narrator: Kohaku Hara dodgers the attack from the front, while Marquises attacks from the back

Marquises Lozenge: got you!

Kohaku Hara: too slow

Narrator: right then Kohaku Hara takes a acrobatic flip behind him and disables him making him unable to fight

Marquises Lozenge: gaaah!

Speaker: and the winner is the no.1, The princess of thunder, Kohaku Hara!

Kohaku Hara: I hope the others are doing fine

Speaker: in arena 3 we have the sword princess, the daughter of the king of kingdoms

Alicia Windsor: tck

Speaker: Alicia Windsor!, up next we have the no.1 spot of shogun academy Shisui S.!, this will be a very interesting fight the sword princess verses the flash maiden of shogun academy!

Shisui S: hows it been... sword princess?

Alicia Windsor: (looking down in anger) please don't call me that name

Shisui S: well whatever, I'll Finnish you off quickly (draws out 2 Sai's which point right at her

Alicia Windsor: God lend me your blessing... Wrathful Might!

Shisui S: huh? So she plans to go all out huh?

Speaker: I can't believe what I'm seeing in the left corner we have drawing out her trump card!, we've only seen this twice, everybody feast your eyes on the sword princess!

Alicia Windsor: (pulls out "Excalibur") I'll finish you off quick before you get the chance... Shisui!

Shisui S: you do realized that "Exacalibur" is too strong for you to handle, the longer you use it the shorter your life becomes right!?

Alicia Windsor: if it's for you, I will even kill myself to defeat you!

Shisui S: hahahahahah (chuckles) let me see what you got then!

Speaker: start!

End of chapter 14 why must I try!?

Chapter 15 The flash maiden strikes!

Narrator: both rush forward with a opening strike in each other

Sfx: blood splash!

Alicia Windsor: (in pain) they do all you the flash maiden for nothing!

Shisui S: same here, your really quick (steps back) but I'm more quicker!

Alicia Windsor: this is bad, she got one of my vital areas, it will take a while for me to regenerate, well whatever

Narrator: Alicia Windsor steps back and cast a 6 tier spell

Alicia Windsor: While god started sparks I will start flames... Phoenix dance

Narrator: Birds made of fire (Phoenix) start fishing at Shisui with amazing power and strength yet Shisui dodges all of them

Shisui S: (laughs) this is all you've got!?

Alicia Windsor: how gullible (snaps fingers)

Shisui S: what it explodes!?

Sfx: boom

Shisui S: gaaah (spits blood), even when we were kids you always were the annoying one!

Alicia Windsor: (shouts)Dont bring up the past!, (casting spell) holy smite!

Shisui S: Yotsuba shrine!

Alicia Windsor: how did she manage to cast 6 tier spell through 2 words

Narrator: continuing on Shisui zooms straight behind Alicia Windsor

Shisui S: too slow!

Sfx: blood spill

Alicia Windsor: (screams)

Shisui S: i cut your liver, you shouldn't be able to fight now

Crowd: I-impossible, how could our sword princess lose!?

Speaker: (screams) ooh!

Alicia Windsor: everybody, I'm sorry... Kohaku Hara, Kazumi Samazaki. I'm so sorry I won't make it with you guys (flash back)

Kazumi Samazaki: you better make the tryouts Alicia-San, after all your ambitions aren't as different as mines (smiles)

Alicia Windsor: (mind) no, I must keep fighting, even if it cost my life, after all dreams aren't easy (slowly gets back up) I must keep fighting!

Shisui S: (shocked) I-impossible!?, how did you manage to get back up

Narrator: Alicia Windsor gets up holding her bleeding cut, in hopes that it heals which it does

Alicia Windsor: I must no give in, do you hear me Kazumi, I will defeat you!

Shisui S: who's this Kazumi guy, well whatever (lifts up sai) I'll end this quick. Flashing light!

Alicia Windsor: Please protect me, Mother Mary's arms!

Sfx: Metal shatters

Shisui S: I-impossible!?, yO break my enchanted Sai, it's unheard of!

Alicia Windsor: enough of this, Shisui, let's end this once and for all... this duel (drops sword)

Shisui S: huh?, you possibly can't beat me in a hand-to-hand combat (laughs)

Alicia Windsor: that was many years ago, ever since then I have mastered 5 hand-to-hand martial arts within the past 5 years

Shisui S: (scoffs) to master 5 in under 10 years... your bluffing!

Alicia Windsor: well we will find out now won't we?

Shisui S: A-Alicia!

End of chapter 15 The flash maiden strikes!

Chapter 16 Stacked Memories

Alicia Windsor: Sorry Shisui, but I'll have to win this one this time

Narrator: both rush towards each other, Shisui does a axe kick, Alicia dodges the fatal blow and continues on to check (block) Shisui's roundhouses. Alicia throws a flying knee to Shisui's stomach

Shisui S: gaaah! (Spits blood)

Flashback: Alicia Windsor and Shisui S as kids

Alicia Windsor: you beat me again!?

Shisui S: urusai, (chuckles)

Alicia Windsor: (chuckles)

Narrator: the two walk home in the sunset and Alicia suddenly breaks the silence

Alicia Windsor: hey, how are your parents holding up?

Narrator: Shisui let's put a big frown, and starts to tear up

Alicia Windsor: (worried) I-I'm so sorry!

Narrator: both part ways, and when Shisui heads home she sees her mother killed by her own father, Shisui still can't stop thinking about the horrifying experience seeing her abused mother get killed by her abusive father, angered by this Shisui pulls out her Sai given to her by her father as a birthday present and stabs him in the heart

Dad: (bleeding out) i-i always knew you were going to surpass me someday, if you truly hold hatred toward me, use it!, use it as a tool to advance further as a Knight...

Narrator: Shisui bawling in tears grabs her dads Sai from her mothers neck and right after Shisui became "The flash maiden!"

Back to the present:

Alicia Windsor: I still remember, after that day you suddenly disappeared without a trace, I have been looking for you for years!

Shisui S: that bond we once held is now broken, I will defeat you once again but this time it will be your last!

Narrator: following after Shisui lands a tornado kick to Alicia's face in which Alicia falls down in pain

Shisui S: finally, I can live in peace... (shocked) impossible!, to tank a hit like that!?

Alicia Windsor: (getting up/ bleeding) even so, I must keep getting up, no matter what for my future and the future of this kingdom... I must!

Shisui S: you little!

Narrator: Shisui grabs Alicia's neck and starts choking her

Alicia Windsor: (gagging)

Shisui S: now there's no way you can get back up from this!

Narrator: Seconds after struggling not from the technique but the sheer strength that Shisui hold, Alicia's hands... drop

End of chapter 16 Stacked memories

Chapter 17 Return life

Narrator: just as Alicia is about to give up, Kazumi pops up in her head, the warmth, nostalgia, courage starts racing after her, the more she thinks of Kazumi the more she can feel life coming back to her

Alicia Windsor: (gagging) K-k-kk

Shisui S: huh?, last words?!

Alicia Windsor: K-Kazumi!

Narrator: slowly Alicia brings her hands closer to Shisui's face and punches her with all the energy she has left as she escapes being choked

Shisui S: I-impossible how (punches floor with bloody knuckles) how, how, how!?

Alicia Windsor: (gets up/wipes blood off) As I said already, I won't lose until the day I die

Crowd: cheering

Speaker: can you hear the crowd!?, as Alicia makes the biggest comeback of her life the crowd is in astonishment on how she managed to pull through. This years "War of Wisdom" will be a sight to see!

Narrator: slowly Alicia starts walking to the perplexed Shisui on her knees, as Alicia gets hold of Shisui she starts punch her repeatedly to the already beaten Shisui

Alicia Windsor: (crying) I'm sorry...

Shisui S: (Taps out)

Speaker: w-what?

Crowd: (cheers) Alicia!

Speaker: The winner is... Alicia Windsor!

Crowd: (cheers)

Narrator: Shisui lying on the floor blood all over her face starts crying, not of anger, but of apologetic feelings towards the ones she once fought against

Alicia Windsor: (clenches fist) sorry

End of chapter 17 Return life

Chapter 18 Unawaited acquaintance (part 1)

Narrator: meanwhile in tryout arena C the ones up next to duel are Kazumi Samazaki vs Charl Dorsey, the no.2 at Putin Prep

Speaker: up next is the no.2 at Putin Prep academy the one and only Charl Dorsey!

Crowd: cheers

Speaker: fighting him is K-Kazumi Samazaki

Crowd: what a weird name

Crowd: he's probably from Shogun Academy from his name

Speaker: An unranked?!

Crowd: (laughs)

Crowds: (sighs) this will be an easy match for Charl Dorsey

Kazumi Samazaki: (grinning) just you watch...

Eligos: say, it's been a while since you used Tsukimazukaze

Kazumi Samazaki: well it really drained my mana last time, so I thought I shouldn't use it unless I really need that sword

Eligos: well you've gotten plenty stronger since last time, especially since I have recovered a good amount of my power

Kazumi Samazaki: yeah, alright then I guess I'll use it

Speaker: Knights, are you ready!?

End of chapter 18 Unawaited acquaintance part 1

Chapter 18 Unawaited acquaintance part 2

Charl Dorsey: I hope your ready to be obliterated by my Codex Spirit "Astro"

Kazumi Samazaki: (mind) so people also have codex summons, kinda like Eligos

Kazumi Samazaki: (chants) As I awake from my sleep I will murder all who weep, a quiet night like this one will be swept with terror... Tsukimazukaze!

Charl Dorsey: Shooting star, destroy my opponent... "Astro!"

Speaker: start!

Narrator: Instead of rushing towards each other both step back as if they were creating g space to cast a spell

Kazumi Samazaki: Murder, murder is all I know, with this blade I will slit your throat!... "Slitering Shadow!"

Narrator: a large blade aims at Charl's throat

Charl Dorsey: (chuckles) this is a you've got? "Comet Crusher!"

Narrator: both collide at each other bringing about a large explosion with the surrounding area, the crowd is astonished seeing 2 great powerful knights up against each other

Speaker: woah, what a mOvE by Charl Dorsey, and Kazumi Samazaki!

Kazumi Samazaki: (laughs in enjoyment) zubarashi!, amazing (covers face with hands) finally, a worthy opponent!

Charl Dorsey: I could say the same for you, to match up with my 3 strongest in my arsenal

Kazumi Samazaki: well it appears that I won't have to hold back, (chants) Bring me my enemy... "Gravitational pull"

Narrator: Charl Dorsey gets pulled towards Kazumi Samazaki, as Charl struggles getting out he has not choice but to defend against it

Kazumi Samazaki: (chants) Split the planet, with the cracks that spread I will erode your very world... "Destroying destructor!"

Charl Dorsey: Being of the universe, protector of protectors, bring forth the shield of god... "Apach!"

Narrator: barely making it in time Charl barely defends against the the erosion of Kazumi's blade

Charl Dorsey: I have to say, to break my shield like this, you aren't just a Knight are you?

Kazumi Samazaki: I could say the same, defending a defense break attack like that is amazing yet questionable as well

Eligos: I believe that this kid "Charl" might be a demon lord as well, judging by the way he chants, you guys might be equals in terms of offensive capabilities, but he skyrockets you in terms of defense

Kazumi Samazaki: so your saying I'm at the disadvantage here?

Eligos: you might be, but you have potential to limit break if your pushed to your limits, just be wary of his counters, at the moment I can't guess what he might pull out next!

Kazumi Samazaki: (glares at Charl) Just who is this guy?, to defend all my attacks clean like that. I need to be wary of my MP starting now

End of chapter 18 Unawaited acquaintance part 2

Chapter 19 Limit break

Sfx: whoosh

Narrator: in less than a second Charl is neck distance to Kazumi

Kazumi Samazaki: hes fast!

Charl Dorsey: (slashes Kazumi)

A clone?


End file.
